


Pure devil

by anjinhos



Series: Demon stories [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё бывает в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure devil

Стайлз смачно откусил от яблока, брызжа соком, и принялся с хрустом жевать. Питер, сидящий в другом углу комнаты, пристально за этим наблюдал. Доев одно яблоко, Стайлз достал из рюкзака второе, но замер, так и не донеся его до рта.  
\- Пытаешься углядеть в этом сакральный смысл? – он, откинувшись поудобнее на местами обгоревшем диване, прямо посмотрел на старшего Хэйла.  
Тот взгляда не отвёл. Питер был довольно осторожным, но не трусливым, да и в гляделки умел играть превосходно. Зная о том, что из себя на самом деле представлял Стайлз, оборотень прощупывал почву, определяя границы дозволенного.  
Стайлзу старший Хэйл нравился: он был этаким плохишом, решившим играть за хорошую команду, а ещё у него был своеобразный кодекс – Питер мог поступить грязно, но определённые рамки он никогда не нарушал. Ну, и то, что у вернувшегося с того света Хэйла любовь к интригам только усилилась, делало его ещё более привлекательным – неординарный подход Питера не давал никому скучать.  
\- Демон и яблоко, что в этом может быть сакрального? – старший Хэйл пожал плечами, хитро прищурившись.  
\- Плохо завуалированный намёк на первую женщину и запретный плод? – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ева неплохо подгадила вам, люди, переселив ваш род на грешную землю. Хотя, с другой стороны, для оборотней в этом был несомненный плюс: если бы не было людей, то из кого бы тёзка гордой обладательницы адамового ребра лепила своих монстров. И всё же Еву можно понять, ведь не только люди – все не прочь вкусить запретный плод, – он прикусил губу, окидывая взглядом только что вошедшего в дом Дерека.  
В общем, его-то Стайлз и ждал на пепелище, по ошибке принимаемом за гостиную в доме Хэйлов.  
\- Стайлз, - альфа бросил настороженный взгляд сначала на парня, потом на своего дядю.  
Звериное чутьё оборотня подсказывало ему, что милые беседы между этими двумя до добра не доведут. Стоит им спеться, и этот развесёлый тандем учредит локальный Ад на земле специально для Дерека Хэйла. И надо сказать, что чутьё альфу до этого никогда не подводило.  
\- Что случилось? – Дерек прошёл вглубь комнаты.  
\- Хотел поговорить.  
\- Говори.  
\- Хорошо, тогда поехали, - Стайлз поднялся на ноги.  
\- Куда?  
После того, как Дерек был спасён из лап стаи альф, отношения между этими двумя теплее не стали, даже наоборот – Хэйл вообще перестал попадаться Стайлзу на глаза. Тот его понимал, но всё же рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем односложные ответы, после того, как спас кое-чью симпатичную волчью задницу.  
\- Ко мне.  
\- Говори здесь и сейчас, – отрезал Дерек.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь разговаривать здесь? - парень оглянулся на Питера, внимательно наблюдающего за их лёгкой перепалкой.  
Дерек закатил глаза и направился к входной двери. Стайлз, прежде чем догнать его, наклонился за своим рюкзаком, а потом с ухмылкой кинул старшему Хэйлу яблоко, подмигнув.  
По дороге поговорить не получилось – каждый ехал в своей машине. Зато стоило им переступить порог дома Стилински, как оборотень там же и застыл:  
\- Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- Я думал, это ты мне что-нибудь скажешь, – Дерек в ответ на эту реплику вопросительно вздёрнул бровь, глядя на Стайлза. - Не знаю, может про то, как ты себя чувствуешь с новыми способностями, и о том, как они у тебя проявляются? – тот опёрся плечом о косяк.  
\- Никак, - огрызнулся альфа, на секунду сверкнув красными глазами.  
Хэйл просто источал вокруг себя уверенность, силу и скрытую агрессию. Однако Стайлз прекрасно знал, что если заглянуть за эту ширму, то там обнаружится щенок, готовый убежать, поджав хвост, как только парень отвернётся. Дерек боялся Стайлза. Тот не винил оборотня за это, но собирался менять такое отношение к себе.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я ничего тебе не сделаю – я не для того тебя спасал, чтобы теперь убивать. Я просто хочу знать, чем аукнулся мой эксперимент, – Стайлз оттолкнулся от кухонной арки плечом и подошёл к Хэйлу практически вплотную.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты стал меня спасать. – Дерек, по-видимому, не собирался сдавать своих позиций.  
\- Ты уже задавал этот вопрос, и я на него честно ответил. Теперь твоя очередь, - Стайлз упёрся во взгляд светло-зелёных глаз взглядом карих.  
\- Я тоже ответил.  
\- Дерек, я лгу уже пару десятков столетий, а ты только четверть одного, так что глупо даже пытаться что-то скрыть от меня.  
\- Пару раз мигал свет, - наконец, нехотя признался Хэйл.  
\- И?  
\- И снились сны, - оборотень разорвал зрительный контакт и отступил на шаг назад, упираясь спиной во входную дверь.  
\- Что ты в них видел? – Стайлз не стал больше наступать на Дерека, давая тому время собраться с мыслями.  
\- Поле. Бескрайнее зелёное поле и ничего на мили вокруг, - после короткого молчания ответил Хэйл. – Там ничего нет кроме дерева передо мной, и оно... странное и...  
\- Огромное, уходящее ветвями прямо в небо, как будто светящееся изнутри каждым листком. Оно шевелится, как если бы дул сильный ветер, но на самом деле воздух вокруг застыл, и ты понимаешь, что оно живое. Даже более живое, чем ты. От него исходит странное тепло, умиротворение и такая сила, что ты не можешь двинуться – тебя просто приковывает к месту. И это похоже на какой-то первобытный страх от осознания мощи и древности того, что ты видишь перед собой, - закончил за оборотня Стайлз, задумчиво потупив взгляд.  
\- Откуда ты…? – севшим голосом начал Дерек.  
\- Я тоже вижу этот сон. Иногда. Со временем и у тебя пройдёт.  
\- Что это?  
\- Ось всего Мироздания, Мировое Древо, Иггдрасиль, Дерево Жизни… В какое вероисповедание не сунься – это дерево везде есть. Пойдём, - Стайлз, наконец, отмер, приходя в себя, и направился к лестнице. Дерек, обдумывающий только что полученные сведенья, пошёл следом. – Я не знаю, как это дерево появилось, и когда, но оно явно древнее всех известных мне богов.  
\- И почему оно мне снится?  
Как только они оказались в комнате Стайлза, тот кивнул оборотню на кровать, взглядом предлагая располагаться.  
\- Благодать. Ты получил её и теперь пытаешься с ней ужиться: она меняет тебя под себя, а ты её. Истинный свет, который заложили в ангелов, ведь не на пустом месте взялся: небесный Отец взял его взаймы у Мироздания. Пока я не стал Стайлзом Стилински, мне такие сны не снились.  
\- Почему?  
\- Демоны не спят, ангелы, кстати, тоже, - Стайлз уселся в кресло напротив Хэйла. – А потом у меня появилась эта оболочка и… Младенцы, оказывается, очень много спят. Ещё как-нибудь сила проявлялась?  
\- Нет, - вот теперь Дерек не солгал.  
\- Отлично, значит, Крису не стоит беспокоиться на твой счёт, а мне – на его. Ну, так что, перейдём к сути нашей сегодняшней встречи? – Стайлз улыбнулся, хищно сверкнув карими глазами.  
\- То есть ты не о том, что со мной случилось, хотел поговорить, - Хэйл всё ещё выглядел расслабленным, но слегка сдвинулся, чтобы удобнее было атаковать, на что демон только фыркнул.  
\- Ну, неужели я так похож на психоаналитика, что все делятся со мной только своими проблемами? – Стайлз всплеснул руками. – Нет, Дерек, я хотел поговорить, о чём-нибудь более приятном.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил в лоб оборотень.  
\- Мужик сказал – мужик сделал! - Стайлз похлопал себя по гордо выпяченной груди. - Как и обещал, я ждал неделю. Теперь настала очередь Стайлза получить лучший секс в его жизни, - демон подмигнул, но потом, подумав, добавил. - В смысле, я имел в виду именно это конкретную свою оболочку. Гхым… думаю, не стоило уточнять.  
\- Ты это серьёзно? – Дерек нахмурился.  
\- Угум, - Стайлз кивнул, поднявшись со своего места и подойдя к оборотню. – Если собираешься соврать мне, что ты этого не хочешь, то советую делать это очень-очень убедительно.  
Хэйл слегка запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть Стайлзу прямо в глаза.  
\- Я не хочу, - отрезал Дерек.  
\- Я наполовину демон, - Стайлз нагнулся к самому уху оборотня, практически касаясь чужой кожи своими губами, - а эти тёмноглазые ребята видят желания людей. И те, что плавают на поверхности, и те, что запихивают в самый тёмный уголок подсознания. И ты, Дерек Хэйл – мистер грязный извращенец, потому что уже думал о нас в своих ооочень грязных фантазиях. Но вот тебе на заметку, я - могила. То, что произойдёт между нами – останется только между нами. Так с какой именно фантазии ты хочешь начать?  
Стайлз опустился между разведённых коленей Хэйла, подняв взгляд на оборотня, поглаживая ладонями его бёдра через джинсы.  
\- Прекрати, - прорычал Дерек, сжав руки на запястьях Стайлза железной хваткой.  
\- Чувак, ты взрослый альфа-оборотень, наделённый благодатью, если ты захочешь меня остановить, уверен, ты с этим справишься, - тот вдруг резко подался вперёд, целуя Хэйла.  
Поцелуй, в общем-то, был довольно целомудренным: только касание губ, но он сработал как спусковой крючок для Дерека. Зарычав, Хэйл дёрнул Стайлза вверх и, перевернувшись, подмял под себя, придавив к кровати. Тот, не растерявшись, сразу же забрался руками Дереку под куртку с футболкой, оглаживая широкую спину.  
В происходящем не было и капли романтики, но, надо сказать, что это было очень горячо. Одежда трещала и рвалась под пальцами, пока эти двое раздевали друг друга, при этом не прекращая целоваться и ощупывать каждый доступный участок обнажающейся кожи.  
Стайлз окинул довольным взглядом голый торс оборотня, закусив нижнюю губу, и принялся расстёгивать его ширинку, путаясь длинными пальцами в ремне и болтах. Дерек не мешал ему, но и не помогал, наблюдая за чужими манипуляциями. Наконец, все застёжки поддались, и демон стащил с бёдер Хэйла джинсы вместе с бельём.  
\- О, мой Бог! – Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы. – Вас всех оборотней природа так одарила, или только на тебе расстаралась?  
Дерек фыркнул и слез с кровати, избавляясь от остатков одежды, а потом принялся и за самого Стайлза, лишая того лишних слоёв ткани. Он нравился Хэйлу: своей болтливостью, которая одновременно с этим ещё и раздражала, своим умением появляться в нужное время, а иногда просто ходить хвостом, своим упорством, своим ещё не до конца сформировавшимся юношеским телом, своей подвижной мимикой, живыми глазами и просто развратно большим ртом. И то, что Стайлз оказался демоном, конечно, пугало, но и завораживало, а ещё развязывало руки. У Дерека ещё с юности не сложилось с долгосрочными отношениями, поэтому он привык довольствоваться связями на одну ночь, от которых пришлось отказаться, как только он стал альфой. Среди бет не было кандидатов, подходящих на роль его партнёра, хоть Эрика и пыталась обратить внимание Хэйла на себя. И ему пришлось на время забыть о сексе как таковом, пока Стайлз сам не поднял этот вопрос.  
Дерек развёл колени Стайлза в стороны, устраивать между них, но тот упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, останавливая.  
\- Воу! Не так быстро, чемпион!  
\- Стайлз?  
Демон отвёл взгляд в сторону и, кажется, даже намного покраснел.  
\- Это тело всё ещё невинно, - пробубнил он себе под нос.  
\- В смысле ты ещё не…? То есть… Подожди, - Дерек удивлённо уставился на Стайлза.  
\- Что?! Ты хоть задумывался, сколько разных ощущений может испытывать человеческое тело? Я только к семнадцати годам добрался по списку до секса, - тот пожал плечами, недовольно уставившись в ответ.  
\- О, Боже, - Хэйл уткнулся лбом в плечо Стайлза, - демон-девственник, это просто…  
\- Не упоминай имя Господа своего всуе, - назидательно продекламировал Стайлз, старательно имитируя совсем уж низкий бас, а потом его кулак довольно ощутимо врезался оборотню в плечо. – Дерек, блин, кончай ржать. Я серьёзно, тут нет ничего смешного!  
\- Ну, да, - Хэйл на всякий случай покрепче сжал челюсть, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
\- Так, шутник, смазка в комоде, и раз уж это мой первый раз, то вся ответственность за происходящее лежит на тебе, - Стайлз недовольно надулся, лягнув Дерека ногой в направлении комода.  
Оборотень послушно достал смазку, грея её в руках, пока Стайлз укладывался поудобнее. Не смотря на то, что это был его первый раз, тот вёл себя вполне уверенно, иногда даже командуя Дереком. А ещё он не стеснялся показывать, насколько ему нравится происходящее: от его стонов и призывных виляний бёдрами, когда он насаживался на пальцы до упора, у Хэйла уже в паху болело от возбуждения.  
\- Хватит, - Стайлз выгнулся, уходя от прикосновений, и перевернулся на спину. – Я смотрю, - его взгляд остановился на эрекции Дерека, - ты уже готов к великим свершениям.  
Хотелось залепить хорошую оплеуху по щеке, усыпанной родинками, чтобы стереть с лица демона гаденькую улыбочку, но Хэйл знал способ получше.  
Стайлз с протяжным стоном выгнулся, когда Дерек вошёл в него одним резким движением. Горячий, узкий и абсолютно податливый – он лишь закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь перетерпеть боль. Демон или нет, в человеческом теле он испытывал боль, как и все обычные люди. Хэйл рыкнул, недовольный тем, что поддался на чужую провокацию, и начал медленно раскачиваться, давая Стайлзу привыкнуть к ощущениям.  
\- Дерек, ты у меня морскую болезнь пытаешься спровоцировать? Жёстче! Чёрт тебя дери! – заворчал тот, что со стороны выглядело довольно забавно, учитывая его раскрасневшееся лицо и то, что выдохи каждый раз переходили во всхлипы.  
\- У нас, кажется, совсем противоположная ситуация – это я собираюсь отодрать одного раскомандовавшегося чертёнка, - фыркнул Дерек.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, лишь накрыв губы оборотня ладонью, чтобы тот замолчал, и перешёл на рваные выдохи-вскрики, когда Хэйл начал вколачивать его бёдрами в матрас. Он царапался, кусался, пытался ещё теснее прижаться к Дереку и, при необходимости, подгонял того тычками пяток в поясницу.  
Хэйлу доводилось спать с разными девушками, но Стайлз разительно отличался от всех них. И не потому, что был парнем или демоном. Он полностью отдавался процессу, отзывался на каждое движение, открывался Дереку, давая увидеть настоящего себя. Ни капли притворства, ни нотки фальши – Стайлз открыто и без смущения показывал своё удовольствие и не стеснялся доставлять его Хэйлу.  
От этого настолько сносило крышу, что Дерек и не заметил, как перестал сдерживаться, выпуская волка наружу. И тот сразу же дал о себе знать – Стайлз вскрикнул, и это был явный вопль боли. Пальцы обожгло чужой горячей кровью, и Хэйл сразу же отстранился, с отвращением глядя на собственную ладонь с отросшими когтями. Стоит ли говорить, что после такого возбуждение как рукой сняло.  
\- Дерек…  
\- Не нужно, - оборотень попытался встать с кровати, но его, поймав за руку, дёрнули обратно. – Стайлз, я не могу справиться с волком. Тебе лучше…  
\- Что? Бежать, пока ты не освежевал мою тщедушную тушку в порыве страсти? – Стайлз явно был не доволен, но не тем, что Хэйл запустил когти ему в бедро, а тем, что посмел остановиться. – Для начала – я исцеляюсь практически мгновенно, - он указал на исчезающие на коже белые шрамы, на месте которых с полминуты назад были глубокие порезы, от крови вообще не осталось и следа. – Если думаешь, что сделал мне больно, то ты просто не бывал на нижних уровнях Ада, где эти царапины не сошли бы даже за заигрывания. Так что хватит уже строить из себя трепетную фиалку.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе глотку разорвал клыками?! – прорычал Дерек, который не исключал и такой вариант, когда волк возьмёт над ним контроль.  
\- Не то что бы я был против, но давай оставим бладплей для другого раза, - Стайлз оседлал его бёдра. – И как давно у тебя не было нормального секса? Ну, знаешь, такого, чтобы ты ежесекундно в процессе не пытался сдержать волка внутри себя?  
Хэйл отвёл взгляд, предпочтя не отвечать на этот вопрос, потому что ответ был – никогда.  
Стайлз щёлкнул языком, начав ёзрать, с совершенно понятной и конкретной целью.  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Только после тебя, - отозвался Стайлз. – Чувак, серьёзно, мне страшно представить, насколько силён твой самоконтроль, если ты даже во время секса не расслабляешься. Но я не те девушки, что были у тебя раньше – я демон. Мне очень сложно навредить, так что кончай корчить из себя обитель целибата, тем более что у тебя опять стоит, и давай уже продолжим с того места, на котором остановились.  
\- Я не смогу удержать волка, - отрицательно покачал головой Дерек, продолжая стоять на своём.  
\- Ну, так прекрати его сдерживать, - Стайлз взял лицо оборотня в свои ладони, глядя в глаза и выдыхая каждое слово прямо в губы. – Не отгораживайся от него, просто держи на коротком поводке. Пусть он тоже получит немного удовольствия. Покажи мне свои клыки, - пропел он, подражая Леди Гаге. – Я не против небольшой боли – это иногда очень даже приятно.  
Демоны бывают весьма убедительны, это, можно сказать, их врождённая особенность. Так что не удивительно, что Хэйл всё же поддался на уговоры и выпустил клыки, сверкнув красными глазами.  
Стайлз хищно улыбнулся и, подавшись чуть вперёд, лизнул один из клыков. Потом, приподнявшись, он направил член Дерека в себя, сжав зубы на его плече. И чем глубже он принимал оборотня в себя, тем сильнее сжимал челюсть. Хэйл низко застонал от контраста ощущений, который действительно оказался приятно щекочущим восприятие. Стайлз наконец-то опустился до конца и, облегчённо выдохнув, разжал хватку на плече Дерека.  
\- Ну что? Не так страшен чёрт, как его малюют? - в карих глазах зажглись игривые искорки.  
\- Вполне себе симпатичный, - Хэйл скользнул когтями по голой коже спины, оставляя красные полосы, но не раня.  
Стайлз довольно хмыкнул и вильнул бёдрами, провоцируя Дерека начать двигаться.  
Это был первый раз для Хэйла, когда он не думал о том, что он делает, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Пальцы изучали хрупкое тело, покрытое родинками, где-то царапая ногтями, а где-то играя на ощущениях остротой когтей. Стайлз доверчиво подставлял открытое горло под клыки, громко давая знать, о том насколько ему нравится происходящее. Его пальцы то нежно перебирали прядки на затылке Дерека, то резко дёргали за волосы, в моменты особенно сильного удовольствия. Он, подстроившись под сумасшедший темп оборотня, подмахивал бёдрами, гладил, целовал, шептал какую-то тарабарщину на ухо срывающимся уже немного охрипшим голосом.  
Дерек, чувствуя, что уже на грани, повалил Стайлз на постель, входя настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Его уже не слабо потряхивало, отросшие когти вспороли подушку и снова втянулись обратно. Стайлз не обратил на снегопад из перьев у себя в комнате никакого внимания, ему также было плевать на то, что Хэйл с каждым толчком протаскивал его по сбившимся простыням, он лишь сбивчиво шептал «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста ….» как заведённый, перемежая свои просьбы всхлипами.  
Дерек, примерно догадываясь, о чём его просят, сжал в своей ладони его сочащийся смазкой на живот член, двигая рукой в такт своим движениям. Стайлз не продержался и десяти секунд: он задрожал всем телом, выгибаясь под Хэйлом дугой, вцепился в его плечи до синяков и, захлёбываясь стоном, кончил.  
Оргазм накрыл Дерека практически следом за ним. Тело прошило сладкой судорогой, горячая волна жара раз за разом прокатывалась по позвоночнику, отдаваясь в руки и ноги, глаза застелила белая пелена.  
Когда сознание снова вынырнуло в реальность, всё вокруг дрожало, включая кровать на которой они со Стайлзом сейчас лежали. Хэйл напрягся, понимая, что является причиной происходящего. Он попытался остановить это, но эффект только усилился: что-то со звоном посыпалось с полок на пол.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, - Стайлз снова взял лицо Дерека в свои ладони. – Отпусти – и оно само закончится.  
Хэйл напрягся от чужого прикосновения, но сообразив, кто и что ему говорит, последовал совету. Дребезжание на несколько секунд усилилось и вдруг прекратилось.  
\- Что это? – оборотень попытался приподняться, но на его затылке сжалась ладонь, удерживая на месте.  
\- Твоя сила. Она всё ещё устаканивается и, видимо, реагирует на сильные всплески. В прошлый раз ты вышел из себя. В этот – у нас был охуительно крышесносный секс, поэтому у тебя опять вылетели предохранители, - Стайлз взъерошил Дереку волосы, задумчиво глядя куда-то в потолок.  
\- И так будет каждый раз?  
\- Ну, пока твоё тело не привыкнет к тому, насколько ты стал сильнее. Но чтобы ты, вдруг психанув, не обрушил на головы своим бетам остатки семейного особняка, я кое-что придумал.  
Хэйл послушно приоткрыл рот, когда Стайлз протянул к нему руку, позволяя проколоть подушечку пальца о свой острый клык. Горячая кровь неприятно контрастировала с начавшей остывать после секса кожей, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с теми ощущениями, которые испытал Дерек, когда Стайлз начал рисовать что-то на его левой лопатке.  
Казалось, что к коже прижали раскалённое железо – так больно не было даже тогда, когда Лора выжигала ему татуировку на спине. Правда, это продлилось не больше нескольких секунд, а потом боль исчезла, оставив задыхаться и приходить в себя.  
\- Ну, вот и всё, - Стайлз, на котором лежал Дерек, потянулся с довольным вздохом. – Ты жив там?  
\- Да, - вышло немного хрипло. – Что это было?  
\- Одна руна. Она не позволит силе выходить за пределы твоего тела. Так что, когда психанёшь в следующий раз, не удивляйся, если голова разболится, ну, или там почки откажут... Ладно, ты отдышись пока, а потом закрепим мою недевственность, - Стайлз алчно сверкнул глазами, удобнее укладываясь на подушках.  
Дерек лишь закатил глаза, понимая, что попал в сексуальное рабство к двухтысячелетнему демону, закованному в тело семнадцатилетнего подростка, страдающего от гормональных бурь. И не то что бы он был против этого. 


End file.
